Green, Blue, and Red
by Fantasy Friends 31
Summary: Blue, Green, Red. All I can remember from my life. Where am I? Who am I? Questions without an answer. I'm trapped in this white colored jail. Time passes, but I stay the same. Never finding my escape. I want to be free. In Hiatus.
1. How It All Began

**Author's note: I am Gabrielle not my sister Laura. I don't own Hunger Games neither one of the characters nor the places. Hope you enjoy my first story in with my sister. I think you have to learn to tell us apart, right? I welcome anyone who dares to read my story. Enjoy!**

Annie's POV

My hands fell forward. They were stopping me from falling into the big crack on the floor. The ground was shacking, tears were falling, and screams were heard. My mind was frozen in time. Water started to appear from the ground. Water, ironic isn't it? I would die from the only thing I love the most.

As a child, my mom told me stories that were passed throughout the years in my family. They were about enchanting sea creatures, and I always wish I was one. My mom told me that I swam like a mermaid. When I asked her why, she told me because I was the fastest swimmer. Also, my movement has that kind of up and down that the mermaid's tale is supposed to have. If you don't know what mermaids are let me explain. Mom told me every evening right after I came home from school everything about them. They were half-woman, half-fish, beautiful, deadly, and awesome enchantresses from the sea. Men often got lure and capture in their traps to become food. Mom talks a lot of dad's ways to amaze and charm her. Her favorite nickname was "nymph", a water nymph to be correct. I am the best swimmer of my class; I even won a race against Finn.

The other tributes were starting to panic as the water grew past knee-depth. I believe that was because some of them didn't even know how to swim. Bodies of tributes that died recently and weren't picked up by the hovercraft were floating around us. The water continue rising. One of them I knew well. The one without a head, my fellow tribute, and my crush when I was little was floating on the water clearly dead. He suffered an instant dead. How do I know? I was there, and I saw it.

A few moments before all hell broke loose, I was hiding. I heard footsteps running in front of my hiding place. I wanted to see what was happening. The bushes covered me from their sight, but they didn't cover them from me. My fellow tribute was fighting District 2's girl. Her sword was shining horribly with dried blood from others, who weren't that lucky to cross her path. The moment he tripped against a rock, I knew he was doomed. She laughed evilly and grabbed her sword firmly with both hands getting ready to strike. He was still on the floor. I couldn't imagine been in his place.

The moment was simply horrible. He managed to turn in time to see the sword falling. A sick sound came from where the sword made contact with his neck. His eyes were wide, and his mouth had blood falling from it. His body and head fell on the ground. Blood was splashed everywhere. The girl laughed and licked some of the blood on her cheek. She admired her masterpiece while grinning maniacally. She left not even knowing I was there. Tears were falling on my lap because his head rolled by my hiding. His honey curls were damp with sweat and blood. His grey eyes were glossy and staring at nothing. His white teeth were splashed with blood. The Capitol must have loved what was happening. I couldn't take it, so I ran.

The water was growing higher every minute. I knew my way around it, so I knew drowning was neither an option nor a key element in my demise. I was planning on swimming to higher ground. This flood was taking a normal arena and using it as a death trap. The water was stained with blood.

Every way I turn people were fighting for their lives. The gamemakers were seriously mad. People were drowning. Their chances of surviving at this point were slim. I kept swimming. No matter how much this made me realize what kind of government we had, I swam past the struggling people. I was acting just like a Capitol person not caring for no one just me.

I wanted to see what was happening underwater, so I dived. The sight made me sad. Blood was mixed with water. Dead tributes were floating around. They all had terror written all over their faces. They were trying, but they didn't make it. I saw how tributes still fought for their lives; their feet and hands making a blur of bubbles around them. I could see how water was swallowed by them, and air was too far for them to reach it. I think I saw the faces of mermaids calling for me to go with them, but I didn't want to go just yet. I will survive. I needed air, so I got out of the water to get oxygen. I didn't realized how precious it was until know.

As air filled my lungs, the tributes were almost all dead. I swam to the highest point of land in the arena. While I got out, I heard the Capitol anthem sounding. I knew they were showing the faces of the dead tributes, but I just didn't care anymore. I was soaked; my cloth felted heavy with water. The voice of Claudius Templesmith rang at aloud in the silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present the victor of the 70th Hunger Game. Annie Cresta!"

I couldn't believe it. This was just too much. I couldn't take it anymore. That's when my world started to disappear, and I fell into a pool of darkness.

**Thanks for reading my story hoped you liked it. I recommend you to stay tuned to see my sister's story I will just say, it is going to be funny, sweet and amazing! Hope the best for this story and anyone who reads it.**


	2. Lost

Author's note: warning Annie has a seriously horrible imagination so if you don't want to get scared or grossed, this is not your story type. I even got spine chills just writing it.

Annie's POV

_**He was watching me. I was guilty because I left him to die. His grey eyes were staring at mine. I was just there, motionless. Both of us knew that I had killed him. I was sitting in a chair chained looking at him, my jailer. I was scared. **_

_**His tan frame turned into the sickly color of dead people. His eyes turned red, and his teeth sharpen like razor blades. This was going to be my end; I knew it. He had come closer. He held a sword in his hand. His head fell from his neck. Bugs came out from that hole that it's called neck. He reached out for his fallen head. His laughter was heard all around this place. It was echoing all around. It was mocking me; I wished he would just stop. I wanted to break free and cover my ears, but I couldn't. **_

_**Every step and word he said destroyed me. The sword fell. He circled me without it. He grabbed the chair with one hand, and he threw me into the floor. The floor was filled with worms, cockroaches, and beetles. I was powerless. His observant red eyes inspected me. The things he said I'll never forget.**_

"_**Dyeing is fast, but still you have seven whole minutes in which your brain is working. You didn't know that, right?" I shook my head **_

"_**Everything you ever did turns into a journey through your own memory before finally being dead. You remember everything!" My eyes widen at this statement. **_

"_**I remembered been a young, innocent boy hiding from my little fan girls. One of them was you. Am I right?" I nodded looking at the floor **_

"_**You were the little green-eyed girl who was jumping all around. You were so annoying. I realized it was you after my dead. The puzzle completed. The most important thing is that my opinion about you hasn't changed. You are an egoistic person who doesn't dare to some of the simplest things. Hope you die soon." He said that with an evil smile all the time.**_

_**Everything changed. Now I was trapped in a dark, humid room. The guards told me that I'm crazy, but I don't believe them. I heard the walls been destroyed. The sound made my ears hurt, so I covered them with my hands. Water started to flood through the cracks. The roof fell on top of me. I couldn't breathe, and I tried to move myself, but the pieces of got even heavier. **_

_**I wished it will all stop. Last thing I remember was a familiar voice shouting.**_

"_**Annie!"**_


End file.
